There is an imaging device for forming, on an imaging element (for example, an image sensor), an image of an area including an imaging target (photograph target), acquiring pixel output signals (electronic signals) of the imaging element as imaging data, and displaying an image by using the acquired imaging data.
Patent document 1 discloses a technology including a constant recording device (storage unit) for storing image information (imaging data) taken (photographed) by plural monitor cameras as recorded image information (image), and an aggregate recording device (storage unit) for storing the recorded image information as backup image information. Furthermore, patent document 1 discloses a technology of selecting necessary case image information (image) by sending particular recorded image information as case image information to the aggregate recording device based on a case generation signal and a case completion signal.
When taking plural images at plural positions, plural imaging parts (for example, plural cameras) need to be disposed. In this case, the locations (space) for disposing the imaging parts may be limited, and it is difficult to dispose the plural imaging parts.
Patent document 1 does not disclose a method of disposing plural imaging parts for acquiring imaging data relevant to plural images when taking plural images at plural positions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-180985